


... I lost his address

by lorannah



Category: Hair - MacDermot/Rado/Ragni
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 02:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorannah/pseuds/lorannah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crissy remembers what she chooses not to forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	... I lost his address

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alianne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianne/gifts).



> I wish that I could have turned these drabbles into something more substantial for you, but I hope you will like it.

Jeannie wished she could see the world like Crissy, see it in pure crystal colours. But she knew she couldn’t. Ever. She could only see the world through the eyes of a twisting speed freak. Or with the grey wash of her parent’s disappointments.

Still it was nice to borrow Crissy’s for a while at least.

Even the way she would wait each day for Frank, had escaped the taint of sorrow or pity – because she looked at it with such hope. Each and every day.

*****

Frank had a dozen or more stories ready to explain Mary’s name on his jacket. Each one tailored to the right sort of girl. Sometimes Mary was his sister. Sometimes the name of a first love who’d died. Once he’d even found the right sort of girl to tell the truth to – she’s my wife.

But the red headed girl didn’t even ask, she just ran her fingers goose-bumpingly along the studs, soft and certain and full of wonder. Her smile sparkling.

Hell, he’d given her his address, the real one. The one with Mary and the kids. But he’d felt like he owed this girl something. The truth, perhaps, in his own indirect way.

Though Mary had never said anything, there had been a day when her shoulders had been set against him and the muscles in her cheek had tightened. And that night had been silent and cold between them.

*****

Crissy wasn’t in love with any of her Tribe, they were her family. Her new family. So she loved them like you should love families, the way she’d learnt. All giving and never wanting. Never asking.

If you wanted, if you asked - then there’d only be disappointment.

That’s why Frank Mills was perfect, he wasn’t there to ask. She could be in love with Frank Mills and never be disappointed, because he wasn’t there to make her want or beg or cry. He was perfect. He was distant and imaginary and incorruptible – everything she needed.

She’d almost made him real once. Just once. She’d gone to his house and seen it and... and then she’d forgotten. More or less, as much as you can. Just forgotten.


End file.
